le feu d'une passion belle légende
by Yugai
Summary: Mizuki retourne sur les trace de son ancetre, tombe amoureuse de son descendant et reproduit l'histoire. fera t'elle les même erreur qu'elle ?


**Le feu d'une passion... belle légende!**

Vêtu d'un kimono de cérémonie, Mizuki se tenait devant l'hôtel. Elle allait être sacrée prêtresse, mais attendait que son amant vienne la chercher, l'enlever plutôt pour quitter ce fichu temple qui lui avait volé toute sa jeunesse. Son rêve le plus cher était de partir pour l'occident, elle croyait dur comme fer que Soichiro pourrait la soustraire à ce destin qu'on lui avait imposé. Malheureusement pour elle, le temps passait, et le miracle n'était toujours pas arrivé. Le sacre était prévu à minuit, pour que la lune puisse être témoin de l'initiation. Aux environ de dix heures, une jeune servante lui apporta une lettre de son bien aimé… lui annonçant qu'il avait fui sans elle, ne se sentant pas capable de tout abandonner pour elle. Mizuki ne pleura pas, pas une larme ne franchit ses paupières, en revanche elle était plus déterminée que jamais à s'enfuir. Si cela ne pouvait être fait physiquement, et bien, elle se contenterait de libérer son âme. C'est ainsi que, lorsque la mère supérieure vînt la chercher, elle fut retrouvée dans son habit blanc, un long poignard enfoncé en plein cœur. Sur le miroir de sa chambre, trois mots glacèrent les religieuses d'effroi : « je vous maudit ». ce message fut gardé secret mais, une à une, toute les initiatrices de Mizuki tombèrent malade et moururent. Plus jamais une jeune fille ne fut contrainte à devenir prêtresse dans ce temple.

En 2009, à Tokyo, une jeune fille montait les marches menant au plus grand temple de la ville. Mais ce n'était pas pour prier qu'elle était venue, elle ne croyait en aucun dieu. Sa présence était liée à son ancêtre, qui était morte en ce lieu plusieurs centaines d'années plus tôt, et avec laquelle elle partageait son nom : Mizuki , la princesse de l'eau. Les deux kanji formant son nom était les même que ceux de son aïeul, et aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de sa mort, à 1900 ans près. Du vieux temple, il ne restait pas grand-chose : deux arbres sacrés et la grotte initiatique. Le reste du bâtiment avait été détruit pendant les innombrables guerres et reconstruit selon le courant architecturale de l'époque. Le corps principal était donc un joyeux mélange de tout et n'importe quoi, lui conférant un aspect de hall de kermesse. Certes ce n'était pas très harmonieux, mais cela avait son charme. Mizuki s'avança vers le reste du vieux temple et déposa un bouquet de fleur sous chacun des deux arbres, s'attardant et contemplant la vue magnifique que les hauteurs offraient de Tokyo. Une religieuse vînt la rejoindre, s'étonnant qu'elle reste sous les arbres alors que la mère supérieure allait faire son sermon. Le ton était cassant, Mizuki répondit qu'elle n'était venue ici que pour rendre hommage à son ancêtre tuée par le fanatisme des femmes qui dirigeaient ce temple. N'ayant qu'une unique référence de suicide dans le temple, la religieuse courût apporter la nouvelle à sa supérieure, tandis que Mizuki reprenait le chemin de chez elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de descendre la moitié des marches que la plus haute prêtresse la rattrapa. Elle lui proposa de rejoindre leur ordre pour « laver l'honneur de mon ancêtre ». quelle bonne blague, elle ne reprochait rien aux croyant, seul ceux qui n'avait pas de dieu commettaient des fautes. Trop, c'en était trop. Mizuki répliqua que son aïeul avait eu plus de courage et de vertu qu'une vieille bonne femme aigri comme la sainte mère. Elle hurla qu'elle-même préférerait mourir que de les rejoindre. La vieille femme ne s'attendait pas à un tel refus, et ne l'accepta pas. Elle se jura d'initier cette enfant, pour laver l'honneur du temple. En effet, si l'un des membre de cette famille entrait dans les ordres, nul doute que cela serait interprété comme l'absolution pour le suicide de Mizuki l'ancienne. La volonté de l'enfant n'entrait d'ors et déjà plus en ligne de compte pour la femme. La vie des supérieurs du temple était courte, 40 ans en moyenne, c'était le moment ou jamais de libérer l'endroit de la malédiction. Après tout, elle-même allait avoir 40 ans et comptait en vivre 40 autres au moins. En retournant dans la chapelle, elle commença à réfléchir au moyen d'attirer la fille à elle.

Une fois sortie du temple, Mizuki prit le chemin du centre commercial où l'attendaient ses amis, Natsu et Kaede. Elle oublia instantanément la vieille folle et partit faire les boutique avec sa bande. Après quelques heures et plusieurs sacs de courses, Mizuki poussa la porte de sa maison où personne ne l'attendait. Son père était à son travail vingt heures par jours, sa mère était partie en voyage et son frère avait fui la maison à sa majorité. Le vide dans une grande maison, c'était quelque chose de sinistre. Aussi lorsque la sonnette retentit, elle se précipita vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait… un homme ! probablement la vingtaine, il souriait, attendant qu'elle lui demande la raison de sa présence ici, ce qui ne vînt pas. Mizuki était trop étonnée pour pouvoir émettre le moindre son. Il finit par se présenter de lui-même : Soichiro Fuma. A ce moment précis, le cerveau de Mizuki se remit en marche, ce nom était celui de l'homme qui avait poussé son ancêtre au suicide. Elle devînt méfiante, jaugea son vis-à-vis, puis finit par lui demander la raison qui l'avait amené à sa porte. Un seul mot pour réponse : « TOI ». sur ce, il força le passage et embrassa Mizuki. Pas un baiser sage, non, un vrai baiser d'amant. Surprise, elle ne songea pas à se défendre jusqu'au moment où l'homme s'éloigna d'elle.

Il se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce, haletant, comme s'il luttait contre lui-même. Penaud, il finit par avouer qu'il a beaucoup de mal à se contrôler en présence de filles, ayant grandit au milieu d'hommes ou de servantes. Mizuki ne savait pas quoi dire, ce baiser ne l'avait pas dérangée, au contraire, elle avait trouvé cela plutôt agréable. Ce point particulier était plutôt gênant en soi, elle ne devait pas s'approcher trop près de ce Soichiro si elle voulait garder la tête froide. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas sur de vouloir agir de façon responsable. Loin de là, elle envisageait même de se jeter dans ses bras. Et, bien évidemment, ses parents ne risquaient pas de rentrer de sitôt. Chemin faisant, elle se retrouva entouré dans les bras puissants de son vis à vis. Elle se laissa aller, pour une fois que quelqu'un s'occupait d'elle. Lui, de son côté, ne tenta plus rien qui aurait pu l'effrayer, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle le mette dehors. Cette fille l'intriguait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bougent seulement un doigt. Le seul bruit qui rompait le silence était celui de leurs respirations entre mêlées. Il était déjà 20h, Soichiro dit qu'il doit rentrer chez lui, mais promet qu'il repassera le lendemain. Même si elle n'en laissa rien paraître, cette simple promesse fit beaucoup de bien à la jeune fille, qui se murait de plus en plus dans la solitude. C'est avec des pensées de son âge, une fois n'est pas coutume, qu'elle s'endormit ce soir là.

Aller à l'école fut une torture pour Mizuki, heureusement pour elle, les profs laissaient tranquille la bonne élève qu'elle était. Il lui fallut admettre qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de leur discours. Quand elle arriva en vue de sa maison, il était là, il l'attendait. En voyant son ami adossé à la porte, le cœur de Mizuki rata un battement. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et fut réceptionnée avec enthousiasme. Décidément elle avait de plus en plus l'impression de pouvoir vivre sans cet homme. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre, confiante. Il se contenta de la tenir dans ses bras comme la veille. Elle se blottit autant que possible contre sa poitrine, levant parfois la tête pour le regarder. Au bout de deux ou trois heures, elle l'embrassa doucement, rien de plus qu'un bisous de collégien mais il soupira d'aise. Une seconde plus tard elle repartit à l'attaque, réclamant plus. Il lui donna plus, de sa langue il ouvrit ses lèvres pour lui donner un vrai baiser, quelque chose de plus adulte. Il finit par se retrouver sur elle, sa taille enfermée entre les jambes de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à rester à porté de lèvres. Soichiro n'étant qu'un homme, il se dégagea vivement lorsqu'il se sentit réagir. Mizuki se sentit blessée jusqu'au moment où ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la bosse du pantalon de son ami. Elle rougit mais l'invita à s'approcher, demandant timidement si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour le soulager.

De toute les réponses possible, ce n'était probablement pas celle qu'il envisageait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent l'espace d'un instant, puis il se reprit, demandant seulement de lui indiquer la salle de bain. Pensive, elle retourna se blottir contre son ami, demandant cette fois ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le soulager. Elle ne reculait pas, seulement Soichiro répugnait à lui demander quelque chose comme ça. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas Mizuki passer la main sur son érection, lui arrachant des soupirs d'excitation. Elle continua sur sa lancée, ouvrant bouton et braguette pour se retrouver face au boxer déformé. Le procédé lui était inconnu, mais elle voulait essayer, cette pensée l'obsédait, ses mains passèrent sous l'élastique, frôlèrent le gland puis l'attrapèrent doucement, mais fermement. Elle commença des mouvements de va et viens pour qu'il se décrispe un peu. Il était tendu comme la roche, respirait fort, tentant par tous les moyens de se contrôler. Peine perdue, il n'était plus à un stade où il pouvait s'arrêter net, le fait qu'elle se mette à utiliser sa langue n'aida pas. Mizuki avait cédé à sa curiosité, elle promenait sa langue et ses lèvres sur toute la longueur de Soichiro. Il avait du mal à respirer, elle le sentait, mais elle n'avait pas terminé, pas encore. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le prenait en bouche. Lui se laissait emporter par ses sensations, il aimait ça, plus que toutes les fois précédentes. Elle était spéciale pour lui.

Il finit par jouir, emporté par Mizuki qui avala la majeur partie du liquide blanc. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se retirer. Il s'excusa, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle l'attira à elle pour réclamer un autre baiser. Elle obtint plus que tout ce qu'elle avait demandé: en l'embrassant, Soichiro passa ses mains sous sa chemise, la caressant lentement. Ils étaient encore par terre, elle s'allongea sur son lit, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Il hésita, une demi seconde, puis la rejoignit. Elle était très belle, trop pour lui, pour pouvoir rester calme. Il se mit à califourchon sur elle, puis reprit ses caresses. Mizuki se sentait bien, elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout, mais ne savait pas s'il accepterait. Elle laissait faire les choses, en effet, les caresses de Soichiro se faisaient plus précises, plus audacieuses aussi. Dans le feu de l'action, il fut à peine surpris qu'elle ouvre d'elle même les jambes. Quand il fit remonter une main entre ses cuisses, de la cheville à la hanche, promenant ses doigt et se délectant des réactions de sa compagne. Elle lui enleva sa chemise, il retira son pantalon, puis elle se déshabilla sous lui, ne gardant sur elle qu'un pendentif en forme de dragon. Il était doux, ne voulait pas lui fire de mal, mais savait que le premier rapport n'était pas le meilleur. Lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle s'accrocha à lui comme une noyée, mais à aucun moment elle ne lui demanda d'arrêter. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras, avec un air satisfait.

Le réveil fut plutôt mouvementé, le père de Mizuki était rentré la veille. Il avait surpris le jeune couple, nu, dans le lit de sa fille et avait la ferme intention de tout faire pour les séparer. Il ne compris pas pourquoi Mizuki s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pleurer lorsqu'il mit Soichiro dehors. Pour lui, un flirt s'oubliait en 10 mn. Les heures passèrent, elle pleurait toujours, il s'agaça et prit la pire décision de sa vie. Il appela la mère supérieur du temple et accepta de leur confier sa fille. Mizuki, qui s'était un peu calmée, entendit la conversation et sortit en trombe de la maison, sous les appels furieux de son père. Elle voulait voir Soichiro, elle savait où il habitait, il lui avait donné adresse et numéro de téléphone. Il ouvrit au premier coup de sonnette, et l'attira à lui. Après explication de Mizuki il lui proposa non pas de s'enfuir avec lui, mais de devenir son tuteur. De cette façon, elle n'irait pas au temple comme apprentie. L'histoire se répétait de façon alarmante, comment cela allait-il finir cette fois ? Soichiro allait-il l'abandonner ? Non, elle ne pouvait le croire. Il se démenait comme un beau diable pour lui épargner le temple, rien que d'y penser lui donnait la nausée. Elle était rentrée chez elle le soir même, ignorant son père qui voulait lui imposer ses choix. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Soichiro. Aucune nouvelles, elle commençait à redouter ce silence.

Une semaine plus tard, Soichiro frappa à la porte d'entrée, entra et jeta une feuille de papier à son père. Mizuki était libre de ne pas aller au temple et de le suivre durant la durée du procès. Il l'avait fait, pour elle. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier, elle se jeta dans les bras de son ami et l'entraina dans sa chambre, pour préparer ses affaires. Le père de Mizuki tenta de la retenir par la force, le chantage, les suppliques... rien n'y fit. Il avait trop tiré sur la corde, elle ne lui accorda aucune attention. Ce fut dans la voiture qu'elle craqua et éclata en sanglots. Soichiro se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui et la prit dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. Le contre coup était violent, il se doutait que cela allait arriver. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'installa sur le lit, puis il s'allongea avec elle, sur la couette, par sécurité, ils s'endormirent ensemble. Pour la première fois depuis une longue semaine, Mizuki ne fit pas de cauchemars. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Soichiro, toujours endormi. Elle se rallongea, voulant être avec lui à son réveil... qui ne tarda pas. Il avait le sommeil léger et le mouvement l'avait tiré de son rêve. Il couva sa protégée du regard quelques secondes puis l'embrassa,l'attirant près de lui. N'ayant pas envie de se lever, ils restèrent au lit jusqu'à tard dans la journée.

au tribunal, le père de Mizuki accusa Soichiro d'enlèvement, et, lorsque sa propre fille témoigna contre lui, il la renia et la déshérita devant la cour. Il lui fit la promesse de l'envoyer au temple, pour lui apprendre la vie. Le juge n'apprécia pas les menaces et confia la jeune fille à Soichiro, sous les insultes du père, qui eu droit à une belle amende pour outrage à magistrat. Ce coup ci, Mizuki pensait sincèrement qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de ce fichu temple. C'était sans compter sur la mère supérieur, qui, obnubilée par le désir de s'approprier la jeune fille, avait elle même intenté un procès à Soichiro. Y aura t'il jamais une fin à tout ce barouf ? Le juge ne changea pas son verdict, Mizuki avait son tuteur, et personne d'autre n'obtiendrait sa garde. La mère supérieur changea alors de tactique et fit de la publicité à outrance chez la jeune fille, à la limite du harcellement, pour l'inciter à rejoindre l'ordre du temple. Cette propagande ennuyait la lycéenne qui devait la supporter sur tous ses trajets, seuls le lycée et la maison étaient calmes. Soichiro sentait ça, et lui proposa de partit en voyage aux prochaines vacances. Lorsque Mizuki demanda où, il eu un sourire malicieux et répondit : « là où on aurait dû aller il y a longtemps ».

dans l'avion, en y repensant, Mizuki se dit pour la première fois que la réincarnation et le destin devaient exister. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Soichiro se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. L'Europe, le rêve de leurs ancêtres, et l'occasion de se retrouver tous les deux, seuls, sur les plages françaises ou à l'hôtel, ils profitaient à fond de ce repos mérité. Le dernier jour, il sentirent quelque chose se modifier, leurs aïeux pouvaient enfin reposer en paix. Le temps passa, Mizuki atteignit les 21 ans de la majorité. Le tutorat prit fin, Soichiro et elle étaient toujours amoureux. Il la demanda en mariage, elle accepta mais ils disparurent quelques jours avant la cérémonie. Coïncidence ? Le croyez vous vraiment... une seule chose est certaine, la mère supérieur du temple mourut le soir de leur disparition.

The end


End file.
